Its Still Considered Love
by themoojournals
Summary: no matter what, our love is real
1. Chapter 1

**so i have this myspace. and no, it isnt my rl one. its a _south_ roleplay account. and i thought that my story on there would make a perfect fan fic. i wont tell you who i am on the roleplay account. maybe if i get some good feedback in the next couple of chapters, ill spill. but as of right now the POV is of Spencer's.**

**i hope you enjoy this, and remember, a satisfied reader makes a satisfied writer. reviews feed me soul. (:**

* * *

The park was confusing, there were three fountains with a map on them, and everyone said "you are here". question is, where the hell is here? I just got back from the previous appointment., the guy was old,…hairy, didn't smell all that great either. He was rough, it was pleasant, he liked…things to be done that I normally charged extra for. Lost in thought I felt something hook under my foot, and I tumbled to the ground. I hear a gasp, and a shift in the soft grass. My head hurt and the gently flicker of the green ,flecks on my face made me slightly sleepy.

"are you okay?" a rich husky voice floated through my ears and it relaxed me even more.

"shit, did I kill her?" the voice was more panicked this time and I had to smile. I shifted up and sat up with a little struggle. "im okay." I said weakly.

I looked up to see my 'attacker' and almost gasped myself. The girls hair floated in the soft wind and it wisped across her face slightly. Her eyes were a light honey and I could've sworn they turned a shade darker when I made eye contact. Her face was flawless and her skin color was just off of chalk white.

An extended hand grasped my own and pulled me to my feet effortlessly. "im so sorry, sometimes when I play my guitar I just get so lost in it…are you okay?" she asked again, a little more quietly this time.

I nod. "yeah -no, im sorry. Ha, I just got lost as well. Im sure not the same kind of lost as you were though. Mine doesn't seem to be as relaxing." I ramble on. She smiles, and her nose wrinkles into small ripples. I look down and I notice our still linked hands.

Clearing her throat she lets my hand drop. A little harshly if I may add. Another wind comes and I see her nostrils flare. do I smell bad? I wonder. She smiles again a little softer and touches my arm.

"well, to be fair, would you like me to show you around?" she giggles. Cutely.

I swallow and shake my head. Being seen around here with me probably wouldn't help her status any.

"why wouldn't it?" she asks. Did I just say that out loud?

"um.." I cough. "well because im just not the best person.

she smile's and looks down. "I'll tell you what…let's just go back to my place and get to know each other...and tonight, we will go out and have some fun...there's no way of embarrassing me...I can take it more then you know. Trust me...what do you say?" she looks at me with puppy eyes.

I look at her and tilt my head before nodding. "okay. Lets do it." my excitement showing more then I wanted it too.

She smiles and motions to her car that was sitting in the parking lot. Since when was there an exit there? Jesus this park was like a zoo.

The car ride was short, filled with songs being song by Ashley, and what ever singer was playing in her cd player. Honestly, she was better then the proffesional playing in her car.

A random smile played on her lips and she turned into a long driveway. When pulling into a small parking lot, my jaw dropped. Her house was huge! It was a mansion.

She must of seen my face because she rolled her eyes.

"don't judge a book by its cover. The outside may be nice, but the people in it couldn't be more bitchy." Wait…does that mean she's bitchy?

"and no, that doesn't include me." I grin and she opens the door to her house for me.

The inside was red oak…A Victorian theme. And before I could see anything else, she dragged me up the stairs and to her room. Im being dragged to a bedroom, by a complete stranger, whose name was never told...deja vu much?

"im Ashley by the way." she smiled and pushed me through the doors was what looked like her bedroom.

"Spencer" I replied, "your room is absolutely awesome." I gushed.

She chuckled with a cute smirk. "mi casa es su casa " she dropped to her bed, back first.

"tell me about your self." I say and take a seat beside her head my fingers fiddling with eachother nervously and my eyes adverted.

"first my name is Davies, Ashley Davies" she laughs.

"I love music and I don't care about what other people think about me...there's always more then what meets the eye…I'm very trustable so instead of dancing around the subject just tell me what's on your mind, I won't think any different of you." she touches my hand. "I promise." was added.

How did she know that I was slightly uncomfortable? That I was dazing in and out of my thoughts. My face. I was always told that I was easy to read.

I take a deep breath, you know the kind. Where your about to share something so personal to a complete stranger…but you feel at ease because…well, there a stranger.

"im a prostitute." I whisper before standing up and heading for the door.

**(read and review)**


	2. Chapter 2

"im a prostitute." I whisper before standing up and heading for the door.

"wait!" I hear and a cold but gentle hand grabbed my wrist. "I know tough times and it sucks… but it sucks even more to not have someone there for you." she says.

I could feel the unshed tears in my eyes and I wiped them away angrily. _You cant cry, your not aloud to cry. _I think. "I'll be there for you." she whispers. The tears became bigger and I couldn't hold the streaming water from running.

The pad of her thumb reached up and wiped them away. "Hey it's okay. listen .. I know that we know nothing about each other, and if you turned me down I understand but…" she pauses before looking around her room, then out to the hallway.

"you could always stay with me? My parents aren't around anymore, and I get lonely sometimes…im sure you do too."

I smile unsurely. The idea was running through my head, and I was scared that all she wanted form me was what all the others wanted. So instead of voicing my concerns…I use humor.

"and how do I know your not some insane girl who likes to eat people…no thank you though, I have a place." I say, but my smile falters when I see her face harden slightly. A smile quickly replaces the stony features.

"well I guess you'll never know." she laughs. I chuckle as well until I catch a glimpse at the clock that rested on her night stand.

"shit." I mumble, the happy moment vanishing within seconds. Her gaze follows mine and she furrows her eyebrows, confused. _God she's cute._

"are you okay?" she asked and touch my arm.

"um…" I swallow, not knowing how to ask. "you think you could give me a ride somewhere?"

She nods and shrugs, "sure why not, where to?"

"1280 sequoia lane. Its by the apartments, across from king high." I say and look up from the paper I was reading it from.

"yeah, I know where that is. But why do you need to go there? Its pretty rundown."

I sigh and run my fingers through my blonde hair. 'I have a…uhm, I have a client, who needs some 'tending' to." I say in the gentlest manner I could. "would you go In with me?" I ask. _Did that just come out of my mouth? What the hell is wrong with you?_

"you want me ..to do him too ?" she says weirdly"...I'll take you there but I'll just wait in the car or something" she looks at me before looking over at the night stand again.

"you won't stay at my house but you'll take me to your session…" she giggle's. "okay let's go!"

Was that sarcasm?

"n-no! I just I n-need a r-ride and…" I stumble over my words at how uncomfortable she makes me feel.

She laughs again and shakes her head. "im just kidding Hun. Are you ready to leave?" I nod and we make our way back out to her car.

She looks at me as we hit a red light. My face contorted in agony and disgust. Aiden Dennison, the boy who took my virginity, the one who's too rough to make it enjoyable.

"are you okay?" her raspy voice cuts through the silence.

I swallow and look to her trying to put the wall back up that she tore down with her kindness. I shake my head and sigh.

"this guy is so rough…it Hurts every time…im just kind of anxious I guess."

"do you want me to go in there with you? Obviously not to _do _anything…but to make sure he doesn't hurt you?" the last few words come out at a breath and she looks to the road as the light turns green.

"you wouldn't mind?" I ask, was she really willing to go In there with me.

"its fine Spencer." she says as we pull into what looks like a dirty crack house…which it probably was.

I sigh and look up to see the curtain moving. "I guess you could just wait on the couch."

The inside was a little nicer then I expected, he cleaned up a bit and I was glad that Ashley didn't have to sit on some dirty couch where and impossible amount of sex had possibly gone on.

She pats my shoulder before sitting down and watch me walk to the boy that awaits me down the hall.

"Aiden?" I ask as I step though the door and closing it behind me. I see a smirk on his face and he walks towards me.

"strip." he says, and I do what master tells me too.

* * *

An hour later im walking past Ashley and to her car I get in and shut the door behind me before catching my breath. I swallow and look to the driver seat, surprised to see her sitting there staring at me.

How did she get here so fast?

she drive's away without a word and when we pull up I wait a second before I get out of the car. look down but my head snaps up at her words.- "you no", -I look to her-" you don't have to do this, I can tell that you don't like doing this- your ashamed of it, you don't have to do what other people tell you Spence," I liked it when she called me that.

" that's the good thing about having I choice", I feel a touch to my chin and the nimble finger lift my head up. "your invincible" she says softly, "you can make whatever choice you want"

"but…my dad needs the money, I-if I don't g-get it to him th-then im so dead-" I say, tears running down my face once more. A sob ripping at my chest, begging to be released.

She cuts me off. ""hey", she says softly stopping my sentence "your father will learn to survive but Spencer,, before you learn to survive"..she looks to me and pauses..."you need to learn how to breath"

God philosophical Ashley was a hot Ashley.

"so the offer with staying with you is still open?" I ask. I swallow and look around then back to her. I notice tears threatening to fall on her own accord and it makes me feel bad. I didn't mean to make her upset.

We both share a sad smile, and she takes my hand. "how about we go inside watch some TV?" she says and takes me though her generous house once again, and lead me to her room.

**(read and review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey peoples. (: im so glad you are enjoying this story, my other one "urban" should be updated my the end of this week. this story is already pre written so it will be updated almost every day. to be totally honest this story will be a frikkin long one. im thinking about 75 to 100 chapters. and please, there will chaps that will be confusing, out of this world, and totally mind blowing. but stay with me. at the end, this story should be one to stick in your mind for a long time...thats just how good it is. (:**

"can I take a shower?" I ask once everything's settled. She looked at me and smiled.

"sure, you can do what ever you want. You live here too now…don't forget." she pointed to a door across from her bed. "towels are In there. Just yell if you need anything." she tells me.

I smile and walk into the bathroom. My reflection stares back at me and I glare at myself. My clothes hung on my like they were 2 sizes to big, and my eyes have sunken in. my blue eyes had turned into a dull almost grey color, and I frowned deeper. This wasn't what I looked like, it couldn't be.

Trick mirror.

I turn around and turn the water on, the hottest it could go. The steam quickly filled the room and hid my reflection in the mirror as the condensation covered it. I sigh and quickly strip down. I neatly fold my dirty laundry and sit them on the sink.

Stepping into the shower my tense muscles relaxed instantly to the hot stream of water. I look up at the detachable shower head and quickly changed the setting to massage. Moaning at the harsh pressure on my shoulder I leaned against the side of the shower. I rest my head back and sigh. I go back to my first time, my first times having sex, then first time I let a man put his hands in places I myself haven't explored yet.

"_just go in, fuck him and get the cash Spencer. I wouldn't be asking you to do this if we didn't need the money." my father, Arthur Carlin, demanded. _

_My body shook and tears ran down my face. Fear engulfed my body and I looked up at my dad. The man who told me that my destiny was to be the best I could ever be. Now, he decided what I do, and who I do it with._

"_b-but d-daddy, I don't w-wanna." I cry out, my sobs resulting to hiccupping ._

"_get your ass in there and fuck him!" he screamed at my 14 year old being. Its startled me and I jumped out of the car._

_I went to the door and before I knocked a boy around 20 answered and pulled me inside. I sniffled and he smirked at me._

"_my my, what a fine little piece of ass you are." he says and drops his pants to his ankles. I swallow and look away from the appendage between his legs, the one that was standing at attention, and looked as if it could rip my in half._

"_get on your knee's" I do what he says and he grabs my hair, pulling my head to the side._

"_im your master now, got it?"_

_Before I could nod, my head was shoved in-_

"Spencer?"

I jump and almost slip in the shower.

"y-yeah?" I ask shakily, my thought still invading my mind.

"I put extra clothes on the sink and I washed yours."

When did she come in here.

"okay…thanks you ash…ley" I catch my self.

"no problem." I could hear the smile in her voice and the door shut.

I finish washing my hair and I smile at the scent. Sure it smelled nice, but it oddly didn't smell anything like Ashley. I take the bar of soap and notice that it hadn't been used. I don't think anything of it and shaved the necessary area's…the razor never been used either.

I wrap the fluffy white towel around my body, snuggly, and walk out the door. I see her on her bed reading what looks to be French literary. she notices me standing there and looks up slowly with a grin.

"hey." she says softly. I give a half hearted wave and look at the clean clothes in my hand.

"do you have a bra, I could wear?" I ask seeing the missing item on the stack of boxer shorts and a small wife beater.

"oh yeah, im sorry. I just didn't know what size you were.

_Yeah right, isn't that a line from a movie…like a porno or something?_

"im a 38B." I blush. "im not packing much." I joke.

She chuckles and looks through her big cherry oak dresser. "ah, here's a sports bra that will fit any girl." she says and hands the small piece of fabric to me. I smile my thank you and head back towards the shower.

"wait, you can change in here. Im going to take a shower real quick and then I'll make popcorn for our very first sleepover."

_I think she's more excited about this then I am._

"okay." I say simply and watch her hop off her king size bed, and skip into the bathroom. Sighing, I drop the towel and slip on the black thong -_go figure-_ and the grey sports bra before slipping on the tank and plaid boxers.

I hear the door open again and I turn around. "yeah?" I answer before she says anything.

"the remote is right on my computer desk, my mini fridge has coke, Pepsi, and dr pepper in it, and I think my dresser drawer has some twizzlers." she says in one impressive breath. With one last smile she shuts the door again.

I look around me and go to the mini fridge to grab a dr pepper. I search and her drawer and find _skittles _and I plop down with her remote in my mouth. Her couch was comfortable - _did I mention she has a couch in her room?-_ and I reclined back as I switch on the TV. 3 words...

spongebob...

is...

on...!

I squeal in excitement and get comfortable sipping my beverage and eating my candy. If this was what my life would be like from now on, I definitely will be taking advantage of it…especially if I can only live it for a little while longer.

**(read and review)**


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you to all that reviewed. it means alot to know that my story is appreciated. if i get _atleast _5 more reviews, ill give you 4 more chapters by friday.. (: i love you all.**

* * *

_If this was what my life would be like from now on, I definitely will be taking advantage of it…especially if I can only live it for a little while longer._

I hear the door open just as the ending credits come across the screen. I know its her, because I can feel the warmth form the shower.

"hey" she says as I turn around. I smile at the scene, small boy shorts are wrapped around her pale thighs and a small plain white t-shirt hugged her shoulders and chest perfectly. I turn around and turn the TV off and watch her come around to sit next to me.

"so, where are you from?" she asks. And steals a skittle. I smile and stifle a laugh at the disgusted look on her face as she chews.

"Ohio." simple answer, good answer.

"do you miss it?" she asks, and I tense up. Ohio was where my life was the best. I think she notices me discomfort because she quickly changes.

"leave any boyfriends back there?' she asked with a smile.

_Oh, if only she knew._

"um… I don't really like boys, there not nice." vague, good stick with vague.

"so you like…you're into girls?" I see her face display a number of emotions I cant place.

"is that a problem?" god, another homophobic bitch who cant deal with me wanting to be emotionally attached to the same sex.

"oh! No, no, no Im just open to love anyone. I don't care about gender race color etc." she giggle quietly and I relax visibly. A small smile places itself on my lips.

She sighs and leans back. "you look comfortable." I say with a laugh. I see her body convulse with laughter as she nods. "hells yeah."

She shifts a little and looks at me. "you look beautiful" she says so quiet, I almost didn't catch it. I blush and look away.

Biting my lip I try to hide the small frown. "flattery will get you nowhere." I tell her.

"you calling me a liar?" she asks and stand up.

"no, im calling you someone who's looking for a good time." I retort at her. I can tell I caught her off guard and I could see hurt flash across her eyes before she quickly covered it.

"im not looking for a good time, im looking at you." her voice got quieter and I leaned in slightly to be able to catch it. "you're gorgeous."

I swallow, knowing that she's expecting something tonight. Might as well get it over with. I stand up, and move to her side of the couch. She watches me, and I swear her eyes turn darker. I bite my lip again, only this time, I straddle her instead of frown.

Her hand come to rest on my legs and she squeezes gently. "I can show you what gorgeous can do." I lean in and whisper.

"you're good at this." she mumbles. I pull back and look at her. "the whole sexy thing, to bad its not what I want." I quickly get off of her and sit back down on the other side of the couch. Great, I made a fool out of myself at my house mate. Good job Spence.

"im here to be your friend. Not to take advantage of the situation."

"ugh…" I say and rest my face in my hands. "im so sorry Ashley…I…"

"hey don't apologize, its okay. Really." she laughs slightly and I look up. I sigh and fiddle with the small promise ring on my left finger…yeah, big good that did.

"I need another ride…" I whisper. I hear her swallow and sigh before shifting closer to me.

"Spencer…"

"no! it isn't another client…I just have to give the money to my dad." I say and point to the stack of hundreds I set on her computer desk. She nods and places her hand on my arm. "okay…okay, I'll take you." Ashley says and grabs my hands. She drags me over to her dresser and takes out two pairs of sweats.

"got to keep warm. Its cold at night, even in hot los Angeles." she tells me, and I smirk.

"like I don't know." I mumble and I hear her snort, indicating she heard me.

Again…the car ride was filled with her singing and I loved every minute of it. Once we reached the park she finally looked to me for directions. I sigh before clearing my throat.

"um..619 kipper rd. down by the railroad tracks." i said, my voice tired and worn, and I know Ashley heard the strain.

They arrived quickly after and my dad was standing outside, obviously waiting for me. "hey daddy." I say quietly and step up to him. His face was dirty, and I could smell his rank.

"where the fuck have you been?" he asks. "you think its okay to go out and have fun with some girl and not come and get me the money?" he voice rising and I look to Ashley's black escalade in fear.

"what the fuck is wrong with you?" he screamed out and I flinched. I could hear his hand before it hit my face, and I staggered back slightly. Th pain had radiated from my right cheek and up into my temple.

"hey!" I heard Ashley's voice, braver and strong. That scared me. She didn't know what my dad was capable of. Jesus she's hot when she's all protective.

"you do not hit a girl, especially the girl -your daughter!- whose giving up her hard earned cash to you."

"hard earned?" my father scoffed. "she fucks a guy and gets the money, oh its so hard." he mocks her and I could almost see the steam come out of her ears.

"if its so easy, then you do it, prick. Go suck a cock and see how much you like it." she yelled at him and I stood in shock until I felt a strong but gently grasp upon my wrist. I look down but feel myself being dragged away. Im pushed delicately into the car seat and I feel the vehicle rumble to life.

"you will never go back there." she said with a glint in her eye I wasn't sure if I was afraid of or not.

"okay." I simply said, not wanting to get her mad.

But what other life was there, if its not revolved sex?

**(read and review)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, I know I promised Monday but Im getting my tonsils out so I kind of had a mental breakdown yesterday. Yeah, im scared of needles, surgeries, doctors…and don't even get me started on the smell of hospitals. Geesh just writing about it is making me hyperventilate. :]**

* * *

"I deserved it Ashley, there's no reason to be upset about it.' I tell her. The car was going dangerously fast and it scared me, but I had to explain myself. She scoffed and I only saw the speedometer go up another 5 miles per hour. Shit…

"tell me how someone deserves that Spencer! Tell me one reason why someone deserves to be treated like a dog."

I tensed up and one thought flew through my head and out my mouth, unintentional. "being a prostitute, is one reason Ashley." I said just as stiffly as her. "its called tough love." I end in a small voice.

She laughs awkwardly and shook her head. "I agree love is tough but…" she doesn't finish, instead she sighs softly and slows the car to a normal 45 miles per hour speed limit. "so…what would you like to do at this late hour?"

I purse my lips and give her a look. Laughing she bites her own lips and shrugs. "my bad, how about a movie?" she suggests. I shrug and nod.

"sure…umm what genre?"

"comedy?" she asks and pulls into the parking lot of the Easton Mall.

"yeah, that sounds good. What's playing?" I ask as we step into the Cinema.

"pineapple express, step brothers, the rocker…" the list went on and I was impressed because she didn't even look at the list above us.

"the rocker." I say surely. "the red head is so hot." I comment and smile at her amused smirk.

"the girl from super bad?" she says and I nod. "I agree."

We walk up to the pimply little albino like teenage boy who looked like nervous wreck.

"2 for the rocker, please." she says to him, and his jaw drops. No doubt from the beautiful smile that planted itself on her face.

He stuttered the total and I reached into my…her sweats pockets for the money I had 'earned.'

"my treat." she tells me and takes my hand to drag me to the snack court. I bite my lip and look at all the goodies with a wide smile.

"what will it be?" she asks and look to me.

"popcorn of course." I smile and bump her hip. She smiles and pays for the medium, extra buttery, salted popcorn as well.

She took my hand and lead me to theatre, the lights were already out and the advertisements had turned to previews and the volume was loud. I look to a smiling Ashley as she looked over the seats to find the perfect one. She spots them, right in the middle with a ledge for feet or food. I saw her lips form the words 'c'mon on", and I followed her over.

We were in a comfortable area and I feel her shift. I look over and I see her take a hesitant bite of popcorn. Smiling, I reach into her bag and grab one, popping it into my mouth.

I smile at the tongue that stuck its way out at me. She takes a piece from my bag and flicks it at me with a smirk.

"jerk." I mumble playfully and flick one right at her. Smiling she reaches over at takes my buttery, salty hand and holds it in between the seats. Hers were soft and I could feel the strong-ness they held, yet she held mine in a gentle grasp.

"in all fairness, I did buy it." she mumbles playfully. I didn't take it that way. Just because she buys me things, does that mean I have to do what she wants? I have to let her do whatever?

She looked at my face and she shook her head quickly. "that isn't what I meant Spencer.' she says in hushed tone as a pair of old people gazed our way with a glare.

"well im sorry that my mind is constantly on sex." im grumble and slink down in my chair a little. Her gaze doesn't fall from my face as she brings our still linked hands up to her mouth and she kisses knuckles.

"that is because sex is addictive, its really like a drug...and as much as its gunna hurt, your not gunna be having it as much" she says with a smile. I cant help but smile back with a playful eye roll.

"and how would you know? Are you used to saving hopeless whores?" I ask with a slight bitterness I tried to control. My smile falters slightly and I try to not show the walls behind my eyes, as they break down under her stare.

She purses her lips, no doubt seeing what I was trying to hide. "come with me." she says and stands up earning a few groans from the people behind us. She walks out the door with me following suit behind her.

"wait here.' she says as I stand in the dark-ish hallway of the theatre. A few minutes past and I see her skipping back towards me with her arms behind her back. "pick a hand." she says gleefully and I cant help but laugh.

"umm, left?" I ask. She chuckles and I see her shift her hands, probably switching the gift so I guessed it right.

She brings her hands back out and im met with a small white teddy bear, its limbs sewn on limply and its head drooped but at that moment I couldn't of been more happy.

"the guy said that it belonged to a little girl, if they sell it, the money goes to the foster home she's living in." Ashley says and smile softly. Taking the bear I hug it gently to my chest, my eyes closing and I feel Ashley's arms circle around me.

"do you like it?" her rough voice was softer and her arms felt safe and warm, even if her skin was unusually cold.

"love it." I mumble against her curls as they tickled my cheek, making me smile again.

We were back in the movies, this time staying quiet to benefit the people around us. Her hand stayed in mine and we laugh heartily at the parts that required it. The ending credits were scrolling across the screen and Ashley and I stayed put…

That is until I saw a certain somebody.

"Spencer, my my…fancy seeing you here.' his deep voice was scratchy and manly. "would you like to join me in the truck for old times sake?"

Old times sake? I saw him this afternoon.

Ashley's grip tightened on my hand and it kind of hurt. Her face hardened and she stood up, our hands still linked caused me to follow.

"I think its time for you to leave." her voice held no soft qualities, instead it was hard and cold, much like her body temperature.

Aiden's face looked from her to me and shook his head. "what are you? Her pimp now? Last time I checked that was her father."

Her hand was too quick for me to stop it and I saw his eyes widen before his head was whipped to the side. The force of the punch causing his neck to give in to whiplash. He hand came up to his already swelling chin and he smiled devilishly. "hmm, I could work with this." he said before reaching for Ashley…

* * *

**(Read and review.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**woah! an update? holy cow!! haha, sorry about the lack of updates. i kinda sorta forgot about this site, sorry. ive put alot of focus on the loss of a friend, and the strive for a potential girlfriend. so? reviews will feed my soul...im hungry so im in for double helpings! **

* * *

The lights in the theatre flashed on and Aiden's hand flew behind his head in a "sly" motion. You know that one, the one where douches stick out there hand for you to shake and they pull it back and say "syke." yeah, that's the one. The pimply albino teenager came in with a flash light even when the lights were almost blinding. "you guys have to leave so we can clean for the next movie." he said shakily and waved the flashlights in our faces.

Aiden sneered and took an intimidating step towards the boy, who cowards slightly before the manger walked in with brooms and a trashcan. The young teen boy muttered something before Ashley retook my hand and lead us out while Aiden glared in our direction.

We made it to the car and I cleared my throat. I looked around nervously as the wetness in my underwear became more apparent. Aiden made me feel things that I shouldn't. my body preparing itself for the blows or making me horny enough to let him slide in easy, instead of forcing his 10 inch appendage into me roughly. I swallow uncomfortably and clenched my thighs together.

Ashley must of realized what was going on because she took a wary glance over in my direction. My breath was becoming shallow and I took in a mouth full of air. The pounding behind my eyes was increasing and the muscles in my arms, legs, and stomach were tensing visibly.

I couldn't have Ashley see me in this state but my voice wouldn't work. _please don't look at me, please don't look at me. _I thought desperately. But with my luck, she took one look at me and pulled the car over. She crawled over the seat and straddled me gently. Her intentions weren't what my body was taking the reaction to. Her touch my arms ignite in a icy fire and I shuddered. I closed my eyes tightly until I felt a soft fabric press against the side of my face. On the other side, I felt her cool skin, and the tickle of her hair.

Her breath was low and even in my ear as the teddy bear was rubbed against the other cheek. "its okay baby. I got you I got you." she said calmly. Tears were streaming before I had time to hold back the sob in my throat. "I shouldn't feel like this." I whisper pathetically. "I shouldn't feel anything for him."

She kissed just below my ear and removed the teddy bear. "But you do." she says, no malice or dejection in her voice. "and all we can do it move on and forget anything that he's done." I nod but couldn't believe a word she was saying.

She sucks in a breath before speaking again. "he never touched you, he never hurt you, and he never took away your innocence." her voice hypnotizing, and it calmed me in. "got it?" she insists more.

"yeah, I got it." I say, my mind was blank and relaxed, my nose was being extra sensitive and I smelled her musky scent. A mix of brown sugar and fig invaded me and I swallowed thickly. She kissed below my ear one last time before crawling back over and putting the car in drive. She smiled at me once and drove off.

* * *

She led me to her back yard where she took off her shirt and bra. I gasp and turn around covering my eyes.

"uhm. Uhm a-Ashley...what are you doing." I stutter and then hear a splash of water. I hear her giggle and I turn back to face her. Her body was covered by the steaming water, and she smiled.

"its heated." she tells me and I see the rest of her clothes on side of the pool. "c'mon, get in." she says with a friendly smile. I probably look like a fish right now, as my mouth opens in closes in shock. Did she really want me to go skinny dipping?

She twirls in the water and I drop my clothes quickly. To say I was attracted to Ashley would be an understatement. She was gorgeous, no, she was a goddess. Her milky skin was smooth and soft, but cold and hard at the same time. Her eyes were different colors depending on her emotions, and her hair framed her face perfectly.

I swallow as I enter the pool, it was warm enough, yet not too hot. She turn back to me and I dipped myself so just neck and up were showing. Being insecure was a new feeling for me, I was always told that I was a satisfaction, I was always I was hot, but being around her made me feel like a little 14 yr old again.

She licked her lips as her gaze dropped down below the water, and my arms went around my chest. "sorry.' she mumbles and redirects her vision to my eyes. "you're beautiful."

I shake my head with a blush. "you are."

Did I really just say that?

She laughs and comes closer to me. The water rippling around us. "I like you Spencer." I hear her whisper.

2 things ran through my head as this moment.

1. I really liked her too, ive never had anyone be this nice and gentle to me. And for her to tell me im beautiful? That was my breaking point.

And 2. She saying this to get in my pants…that were now on the ground next to the watery sanctuary.

"im not trying sex out of you." she reassures me. I purse my lips and suck in a mouth full of air.

"how can I be sure?" I whisper out.

"because if all I wanted to do was make love to you, I would've taken the opportunity when it was given to me."

I couldn't disagree with that. I lick my lips and advert my eyes down to her lips, and back to her smoldering eyes.

"will you?" I ask quietly.

She looks confused a moment.

"will you make love to me?"

Her answer was a simple, gentle kiss pressed upon my full lips, as I was pressed against the wall of the pool.


	7. Chapter 7

**A short smutty chapter. Next time we get angst-y and raw. Can you handle it?**

* * *

Her back arched away from the wall and the intake of breath she did told me that she was cold. I wrap my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. I moaned loudly chests and hips met gently. Our lips connected and reconnected in the heated kiss that quickly resulted from the one gentle one I gave her. I pulled back to look at her flushed face and smile. God she was beautiful. If only she saw it in herself. Her blonde hair, her blue deep soulful eyes. And not to mention she smelled good. Her skin was smooth and rosy, her complexion was clear and her lips released quick puffs of air, her breath smelling sweet and-

"why'd you stop ashybear?" oh god, the nicknames. Nicknames are always a big step in a relationships, whether its friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, mom and daughter. I smile and kiss her pink cheek.

"I just needed a breather Spence." I say with a wink. Okay, so that wasn't really true. I could kiss forever with out stopping for a breath. I lean back in and take her bottom lip between my teeth and bite down gently before leading a trail of wet chlorine filled kisses down her thin jaw line and to her neck. I could see her pulse quicken at its point and I kiss it gently before nibbling on the skin. A moan escaped her and I sucked slightly. Her head moved to the side a little and I took more of her skin into my mouth.

"fuck." I heard her whisper and I bite down. I felt a thick liquid and I pull back quickly. I gasp and cover my mouth and nose.

"oh shit Spence im so sorry. Are you okay?" I ask and press my hand to the wound. She looks at me with confused and glassy eyes with a squint. Her hand reaches up under mine and pulls it back to find the red sticky blood. She nods and blinks a few times.

"im fine ash." she reassures me and kisses me again. I pull back with furrowed brows. "no." I mumble and I seethe look of rejection on her face. Her eyes say it all. _"she doesn't like me, I did something wrong, she's disgusted."_

I wrap my arms around her again and pull her into my embrace. She's tense but relaxing by the second. "I don't want to make love to you until I take you on a real date, and I ask you to be…mine." im hesitant, im not sure if that's what she wants and im so concerned that I'll scare her away.

I bite my lip and look into her blue orbs. They hold with mine for a short moment before she adverts them elsewhere. "im sorry, was that too soon?" anticipation filled me, and im not used to feeling this emotion.

"I would love to go on a date with you." she smiles and her white teeth glow in the pool lights. I chuckle lowly and kiss her softly but quickly.

"good. How about tomorrow, we'll go across town to that small diner "Colleens"."

She nods her head excitedly and kissed my nose before walking up the steps to the concrete ground and gathers our clothes. "im tired" she says with a head nod and I watch her wet, naked body go through the sliding glass door and descend into the mansion.

Chuckling I follow willingly. I follow her anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'll follow her anywhere.**_

**The drive was long considering "downtown" meant all the way in san Francisco. We arrived to the diner about an hour after a our departure and I smiled at the sight. An old, classy sigh hung sideways over the door, it read "colleens slide by diner." it looked cozy and intimate. A definite good choice for a first date. She parks and is out the door before my seatbelt was off. I see her through the tinted window as she opens the door for me.**

**Taking my hand, she lifted my body effortlessly out of the car and onto my feet. With our hands linked, we made our way in took a seat, waiting for the waitress. Her eyes trained on mine, as the waitress walked up, her hips swaying more then they should. I disconnect our eyes and look down at the copper colored menu. The prices were remarkably low and the food names were appetizing. **

"**hey, im Lindsey and I'll be your server for this evening. Can I start you guys out with an appetizer?" the girl asked. Her eyes only for Ashley. To say I was jealous would be an understatement. But to my pleasure, the gorgeous brunette in front of me looked at me and menu only.**

"**umm, no thank you." Ashley said smoothly and looked to me expectantly. I smiled and nodded the go-ahead, to order first.**

"**I'll have water and the 4 ounce steak. Extra rare." she added after a moment of silence. The waiter looked pleased with her order and jotted it down happily. She was about to walk away when Ashley took a glance at her and then me.**

"**oh right, im sorry. " she sniped innocently and I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes. She looked at me with a snob face as her hip jutted out and her hand cocked on top of it.**

"**I'll have the salt soup with a side of rolls and a blue Jones soda ,please ." I stayed polite Ashley's sake.**

**Her wrote it down and smiled over at Ashley who's eyes focused on my lips. The waiter finally walked away and Ashley let out a low chuckle.**

"**wow, she was persistent." she said after her laugh and grabbed my hand that laid on top of the table. I shivered involuntarily and she pulled back with a wince. "im sorry Spencer." she said and took her hand under the table, clasping it with her own.**

"**why are you so cold Ashley?"**

**She swallows thickly and shrugs, "bad circulation I guess." she excuses. **

**It was quiet as we waited for our food and I watch Ashley watch everybody else in the room. Her eyes would snap to one person and then to the other. A small frown or smile would tug at her lips with each person. Like she could read them.**

**The food came and I smiled and took my spoon to dig in. her hand stopped me and she bowed her head and closed her eyes. I took the hint and bowed my head.**

"**bless us oh lord in these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ, our lord. Amen" she said smoothly. I made my hands go to the "father, the "son, and the "holy spirit." but watched as her eyes followed my hands in almost envy .**

"**amen." I whisper and I lift my spoon once more. She smiles and nods as I taste the delicacy. I moan out loud and swallow the thick liquid. I look to meet an amused look on her face. "what?" I ask with a smile. "its good."**

**She shrugs then nods. Her steak was viciously red and blood seeped out from the bottom. I cringed at I watched her take a bite of the practically raw meat. she flashes her eyebrows at me and chews, waving her fork about. She moans dramatically and I roll my eyes.**

"**dork." I call her and watch her grin becoming bigger.**

**A silent, but comfortable 20 minutes later our food was eaten and stomach were full and satisfied. Her face fell slightly, and if you weren't looking you wouldn't of seen it. "what up, ash?" I ask and raise a concerned brow.**

**She glances at me quickly and sighs miserably. "I need to tell you something." I nod for her to keep going.**

"**the steak was horrible." she admits and I laugh quick and sharp. "that's why you look so sad? I would expect that, considering it was raw." I joke, but don't see her lips turn upward.**

"**is there more?" I ask and she nods. I swallow and place my warm hand over her chilly one.**

"**don't know how to tell you." her voice was thick and I was almost scared she was going to cry, or laugh. "haven't you noticed, Spence? Im different, im a freak." I furrow my brows and shake my head.**

"**no ashybear, no your not, where is this coming from?" she was scared, and vulnerable, and not the Ashley im used to seeing. Im not sure I like it all that much.**

"**im cold, I eat bloody…pieces of meat…I bit you." the past part her face shown complete disgust and I did a double take. I lean back in my chair, my jaw slack as it hit me full force. **

_**This cant be true, not my Ashley. She isn't some…monster. Sure ive known there were real because of some of my clients tried to bite me but I never though that…**_

**My thoughts are interrupted as she bolts from her seat and is out the door on a flash. I follow her and watch he body slum over under the street lamps. The light glittering over the old boulevard. Her body shook and her head was held in her hands. I run over to her and take a hesitant step closer to her body.**

**A strangled cry left her lips and I jump back. Never in my life have I heard a sound so sad and soulful. Her body was tensing and relaxing in a weird pattern until she stood up. Her eyes were a menacing black and her teeth were bared sharp. **

"**did I upset you?" I whisper and take another step away. Her movements were quick as fluid and she was in front of me in seconds flat. **

**Her breath was sweet, and fast and her teeth were shiny and sharp. I gulped, and she watched my throat with hunger. "I didn't mean too upset you, please." I beg and go to step back even more.**

"**her hands were around my waist quicker then lightening ands she pulled me close. Her nose nuzzled my pulse point and I couldn't help but let out a pathetic whimper. "I'll do whatever you want, but please don't hurt me." I whispered. My old ways coming back to me**

**Something flashed in her features as she pulled back. A warm honey brown replacing the black in her eyes.**

"**oh…no Spencer, im so sorry." her teeth were tucked behind her lips again and tears brimmed red. "oh god Spence. Oh god." she whispered and inspected my. She lifted my arms under her grasp and growled at herself as she saw the bruising flesh. She looked to my neck and shook her head at the scab that covered the bubbling blood form yesterdays incident.**

"**forgive me."**

**I looked to her with knowing and understanding eyes and nodded. "of course baby." she brought me back into her body and held me close, before moving me onto her back, and running to her mansion. All the while my thoughts jumbled about the girl that unknowingly held my heart forever.**


	9. Chapter 9

I feel her hand glide down my face, down my neck, and just graze my chest and stomach before reaching the bottom of my shirt. Then I feel her hand on my stomach. Her smooth, cold palm on my burning skin. I sharply intake a breath and my eyes slam shut. She has no idea what she does to me. My shirt and bra were off in an instant and I watched her eyes trail down my newly exposed skin. Her lips are icy at the touch but warm accordingly to my own body heat. She lays her head against my chest, her ear pressed to my heart. I feel it. My heart. I feel it pumping life through me and Ashley's jealous, its obvious.

I wrap my hands through her dark curls and smile at how silky and untangled they are. She looks to me with dark eyes and smiles softly. Her fangs are showing and I only freeze for a moment. Her lips curl around them as she see's my body tense.

"I would never hurt you Spencer." she whispers below my ear. He head stays in the crook of my neck and I look to the ceiling. I count the divots and shapes of the California stucco. Her breathing stopped and I nudge her in a slight panic.

She looks to me with a raised brow and bite of her lip. "what?" I crease my brows and pressed my hand under her ribs and push up. Air escapes her and I purse my lips.

"please breathe." I whisper. I need her to be real, I need to feel a breath against my skin to know that im alive and this isn't a dream as I lay in another strangers bed, imagining someone else as they fuck me.

She gently sucks in a puff of air and releases it in small pants. She licks her lips and leans down to capture my own. I hear her sigh into my mouth and I slip my tongue through her lips. Our muscles meet hesitantly but they slide together with determination. I hear a moan and I cant tell from which of us it came. A hand cups my cheek ands our lips meet and reconnect over and over again. The restriction of her shirt made me groan in frustration and she gets the hint.

Within moments her shirt and bra have been taken off. I hold her shoulders away from me so I can look at her beauty. Her abs were chiseled but very small and feminine looking. Her breasts were taunt and palm perfect. Her nipples were already slightly erect, I swallow in anticipation and lean forward. My lips wrap around one of her hard buds, her gasp fills me, and im drenched with want. Already her hands are in my hair, arching her back and I flick the tightening bud with my tongue, applying pressure with my teeth.

"fuck Spencer...wait!' I pull back quickly, thinking I did something wrong. Her eyes were lidded and heavy, and the color was a menacing black.

"im sorry." im quick to apologize, and wait for the offending blow or yell. She pants slightly and runs a hand through her tresses.

"no its just…I want to…" she pauses and bites her lip before looking at me and locking eyes. "I want you to be the receiver tonight." she says, her voice was raw and gravelly as if she had been a smoker for years. He hands meet my shoulders much like my did before. I feel myself being pushed back and the plush, soft comforter meets the skin of my back.

Her hands go to my bottoms and before I know it were both naked. My thigh is met with her heat, and it drenches my leg. I briefly wonder what she tastes like.

When she shifts down my body and her hot mouth covers a hardened nipple I feel another rush of wetness between my legs and raise my hips up to meet hers, moaning in frustration that she's not touching me where I need her to.

Minutes pass where she lavishes my breasts with so much attention I nearly come right there.

I reach down and wrap my fingers around her hand that is still at my breast, and push it down . I moan when she bites the side of my breast and then kisses just underneath it.

"Ashley, touch me," I finally manage to breathe out with my heart pounding in my ears.

Ashley moves down my body and I feel her warm breath on my thighs before I feel her place wet kisses to the sensitive skin and her hand slides from the side of my stomach down and around to the inside of my thigh.

"Spence," she whispers against my leg. I barely hear her.

I try and slow my heaving chest. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

Before I can say anything she slides two fingers through my slick arousal and straight to my entrance, sinking them deep inside of me and a sharp intake of breath sounds from between my lips before Ashley starts a steady pace and I release a long low moan, moving into her hand and feeling my walls draw her fingers even deeper.

Her thumb moves up and repeatedly strokes over my swollen clit.

The spring wound tight in my stomach threatens to break and I move faster against Ashley's hand, needing release. She rests her free hand against my hips and lowers her mouth, wrapping her lips around my clit and brushing the tip of her tongue over me.

My head presses further against the pillow and I arch my back, opening my mouth to moan freely and try to press myself closer to her.

Her fingers slide out until the tips are just barely inside me before she re-enters with three fingers, filling me. I moan my pleasure and feel her pace stay steady until I'm stretched enough for a fast pace and she speeds up both her fingers and her tongue until my moans are frequent and my breaths are erratic and heavy and I'm twisting the sheets between my tightly closed fists.

I feel my orgasm fast approaching and I feel the tension in the muscles in my thighs increase as well as my respiration, my breaths rapid and shallow as I push my hips to meet the cadence of her fingers and tongue.

My powerful orgasm hits and I release a long loud moan, shuddering into Ashley's mouth and arching my back off the bed.

I woke up with a lazy smile and I sat up and stretched. Looking around the room I find myself alone, with a single note beside my pillow.

"Spencer,

Im sorry I couldn't be there when you wake up. I had a few problems I needed to fix. I promise to be back soon, remember to eat something, you're too skinny. There are clothes on the sink in the bathroom."

-Ashley"

I smile and shake my head before heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower, my thoughts being invaded by th one and only ashybear.


End file.
